Subjugation
by TheGreenDoll
Summary: AU. Humanity never gets the chance to discover the mass relays, and thus, the turian occupation begins. Humanity is forced into slavery and submission, and hope seems lost. Until a fiery human and a hot-headed turian discover each other, and find they're not so different after all. Resisting fate, prejudice, injustice and the Hierarchy itself, Earth fights back.
1. Prologue

Hello, and thank you for clicking on my story. I plan on making this very long, so I hope you all will come along for the ride and enjoy. I will be trying my hardest to make this story as true to reality and the Mass Effect universe as I possibly can. I will also be updating ASAP.

This story is based on a MassKink request.

Constructive criticism and reviews are highly recommended!

* * *

The year was 2148, and humanity was on the brink of making the largest discovery in human history. On Mars, there lied a small cache that contained highly advanced, Prothean technology that was located on the south polar region of Promethei Planum, which would've allowed humanity to observe and learn from their long lost predecessors, just as all of the galaxy had done. This discovery would've allowed them to explore the science of mass effect fields, which would lead to faster than light space travel, giving them the advantage of exploring the stars beyond.

War, tyranny, bigotry, racism, sexism, and sexual discrimination had almost vanished as humanity advanced amongst themselves and almost found further greatness. But they never got that chance.

In the depths of space lied a highly intelligent, advanced alien race called the turians, and they had just discovered their system, Sol. Within this system they discovered Earth, a beautifully habitable planet that was perfect for them, even better than their home world. A planet which was covered in high levels of solar radiation, forcing their bodies to adapt and form a thick, metallic-like "exoskeleton" through evolution. Such a planet without those worries intrigued them, and they had to have it. Unfortunately, they discovered it was already inhabited by sentient life, and a morally sound race would've turned back and counted their losses. But they weren't morally sound, and it didn't take long until the invasion arrived.

Thousands of ships came, shocking Earths citizens at the discovery of an alien race, but as they soon realized they did not come in peace, chaos and fear ensued. Panic emerged, riots took place, disorder followed, and extinction seemed imminent. But it wasn't over. The fight for freedom had just begun.

It wasn't the turians intention to wipe them from the galaxy, it was to subjugate them. Force humanity into hard labor for the resources they had to offer, force them into submission as they took over their planet, taking what they pleased from their women and men in both blood and pleasure.

The Council and the rest of the galaxy did nothing to help them, did not rebel against the morally corrupt turians. They stayed out of it, viewing humanity to be lesser – weak, if they could not even defend themselves. Too slow and insignificant if they could not even learn how to travel out of their own system yet as the rest of them had done. And because of this, they truly were alone in the galaxy, and they were alone in this fight.

Earths governments and militaries resisted and fought for their rightfully earned freedom from foreign tyranny. Thousands upon thousands of humans died, but not nearly enough turians in turn. Humans were sentient and advanced, but were never a match against the turian collective, their highly advanced technology, and their fighting numbers and before long, Earth could no longer afford to lose another precious life. Earths governments eventually had no choice but to concede to their new masters, forming a pitiful truce that was the only way to save their lives.

Twenty-eight years has passed and humanity has barely made any progress in gaining their freedom. But there is still hope. Deep underground, away from prying, enemy eyes lies The Resistance – a collection of courageous men and women, and the secretly formed Alliance still pressing on, searching, hoping, and waiting in the shadows for the day they could take it all back, once and for all. Drive the turians out, kill them in payment for all they had lost, who they had all lost. And take back Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long wait, I recently started a new job and I got sick. But I hope this long chapter makes up for that. Thank you _so much_ to everyone who favorited and followed this story so far.

 _Official warning_ : Explicit language, violence, mentions of rape, and graphic sex will appear in this story. If that triggers or offends you, please read no further.

* * *

Shepard awoke with a loud gasp, her brow wet with sweat and her cheeks soaked with tears. She trembled and held her head, gripping her wet, red locks. If it had been just a bad dream, she could've gotten over it. But it hadn't had been. It was an old memory, and the worst memory she held.

* * *

She was just a child and it was late at night, and she was fast asleep in the shelter alongside her mother. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and she awoke with a start. Her innocent, green eyes widened as she watched as a group of turian men entered. Everyone was awake now, and stared on in fear and surprise at the outburst. The largest turian stepped forward, a big, toothy grin plastered on his face.

"It's all over. We know what you've all been up to. How long did you really think you could keep this up?"

Boldly, Shepard's mother rushed from her own bed and gathered her child in her arms.

"Please, stop. You're frightening her." Shepard trembled in her arms. She continued.

"We don't know what you're talking about."

The turian's smug expression left as quickly as it had come and was replaced with anger.

"Don't play coy, you bitch. We know you're all a part of a resistance. You thought you were all being clever, but you weren't clever enough. Did you really think a bunch of farmers and ex-military families could stop us? All of us? Why don't you stupid humans ever learn your lesson?"

Hannah glared up at him, quaking in anger and fear for herself and her daughter. He chuckled.

"I guess we'll just have to teach humanity a lesson again. Not that I'm complaining."

He slowly peeled off his gloves, revealing his sharp claws, grinning down at them sadistically as the others readied their guns.

"Jane. Get down!"

Shepard gasped fearfully, but immediately doing what her mother said, she jumped from her bed and landed hard on the metal floor. Suddenly, a barrage of beams flew above her, the gun blasts and screams deafening her. She held her hands over her head, screaming too and crying as she just willed it to be over, to gain her senses to the world again. As soon as it had come, it was over, an eerie silence filling the room. Breathing shakily, she looked behind her, still lying flat on the floor, and she gasped in horror, innocence now long gone like the lives that were just taken. Blood soaked the floor from the twenty others that resided in the shelter, as well as her mothers. As she looked on, she saw her mother bleeding out from multiple bullet wounds that were peppered across her abdomen, a look of excruciating pain etched on her face.

Shepard cried out in misery, crawling over to her mother with blood soaked hands as she clambered over bodies.

"Mommy? M-mommy, wake up! Mommy, _please_!"

Shepard gasped as Hannah twitched and slowly opened her eyes, breathing out heavy, strained gasps as she feebly rolled over slightly to look at her only child, somehow still smiling.

"O-oh… My baby. Thank God you're unharmed."

Tears streamed down Shepard's cheeks as Hannah gently stroked her child's face, her blood mingling with her tears.

"M-mommy, are you ok?! T-there's…b-blood, everywhere, and I… and I -!"

As Shepard began to convulse in confusion and terror as she sobbed, misery and pain flashed across Hannah's face, as tears began to trickle down her own cheeks to see her child so terrified. Before she could say anything to somehow comfort her daughter, the large turian pulled Hannah up by her hair, Hannah crying out in pain. The turian smirked down at her, obviously relishing in the blood shed he had caused.

"They're all dead, little girl. Consider this a good lesson in death and what happens to those who rebel. Remember this all your life, and remember to always stay in line. Or you'll end up like her."

Like her? She didn't understand! What did he –

"Jane…"

Her mother croaked out, Shepard's big eyes staring up at her.

"I love you, so much. Be str-"

With a last look of love, a fear of death, and regret of not being able to take back Earth, the turian slit her mother's throat and ripped out her jugular right before her eyes. And it was in that moment that Shepard truly understood what her mother's murderer had told her. She understood death now. She understood this cruel reality. She understood loss. But from now on, she would never understand submission regardless of what had just happened, what he had said, and she would never bend. And she would always stay strong, and follow true to her mother's last words.

" _No_!"

* * *

Shepard fought the urge to pound her fist into the nearby wall in grief and anger, her body quaking. She remembered how that bastard had just thrown down her mother's lifeless, gruesome body to the floor before her, chuckling as him and his men left, more screams beginning to echo throughout the complex as more of the followers of the resistance were murdered as well, as she could do nothing but wail and cling onto her mother's corpse.

That turian had left her alive, thinking that would've been enough to squander any future resistance in her, but it wasn't. It just made her stronger, and even more likely to avenge her mother's death and try to succeed where she had failed.

After the incident, she was taken care of by her mother's friend and now, ultimately a father figure, David Anderson. He was kind to her, and he was the one that introduced her to The Resistance deep underground, sympathizing with her losses and the loss of a friend, teaching her that true vengeance could be achieved by joining them, regardless that it was the very thing that got her mother killed. He taught her that no matter the cost, deep in their hearts, the men and women that fought in secret knew the ultimate price should they fail, and would do it all over again if it meant winning. And that's why it was imperative they keep The Resistance alive to the best of their ability, so their deaths wouldn't be in vain. And that's what kept her going. And that's what continued to keep her strong.

She got up slowly, bones creaking. She looked around at the steel walls and the empty beds. She had slept far too long. Wiping the tears from her cheeks and smoothing back her red locks, she got up and exited.

She looked down the long hallway, watching as people came and went from various rooms. This was their sanctuary, arguably the only one they had, along with the others around the world that had been renovated and modified from 21st century bunkers that were created for different groups of people and reasons – the populace, important country officials and politicians, when it came to the threat of nuclear annihilation, for example. Now, these shelters protected them from an annihilation nobody could have anticipated.

The ones who fortified, modified, protected, and helped guard a well-kept secret was The Alliance. Once Earth fell and the thousands that were lucky enough to escape deep underground were secured, the leaders of eighteen of the largest nations were able to establish secure comm links, quickly uniting in secret. And that's when they drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter. It took years of secrecy and careful planning, but each nation gathered their own resources, communicating and pooling it all together.

It was incredible and impressive. But when the world crumbled, it just strengthened humanity's resolve to come together to face a common enemy. Even though nothing real had been enacted since their first failure. Although aggravating that the fight hadn't been brought to the turians once more, it was probably for the best. This was most likely their last shot, and if they failed yet again, there would never be another chance. When they emerged and attacked, it had to be with all they had.

Shepard walked through the hallways until she reached the cafeteria, immediately looking around for her friends. It didn't take long until she found them – Kaidan, Ashley, Kasumi and James waving her over. Smiling slightly, she walked over and sat down.

"Here, Shepard, we saved you a plate."

Kaidan said, smiling softly, handing the tray to her. He was always especially kind to her, and it was nice to have friends like him in a time like this one.

"Thanks."

She accepted the tray, sitting down next to Ashley.

"Get enough beauty sleep, Lola?"

James grinned over at her, biting a chunk off his roll. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"If you consider the fact that it's only 0400 hours right now, then yeah, I did." James shrugged.

"Minutes count down here, you know that."

"It doesn't look like it, judging by those dark circles under your eyes."

Kasumi said, smiling that coy smile of hers. Shepard sighed. Perceptive as always.

"Just… some old memories popped back up last night. Nothing I can't handle."

Shepard steeled her gaze down at her tray, taking a bite of her own bread. She could feel Kaidan's worried gaze bearing into her skull.

Ashley, sensing Shepard's repression, gave her a hard and knowing look. It was a knowing they all felt. What other reason did they have to sleep restlessly?

"Don't worry, Skipper. We'll beat those turian bastards. Anderson just told me he wanted to speak with you after you ate. Might be some good news."

Shepard's gaze shot up.

"Really?" Shepard said rhetorically.

"Alright. Then I'll head there straight away."

She bit off a few more chunks of bread, then stood up abruptly. She smiled down at her friends.

"Sorry. I'll talk to you later."

She began to walk away, her friend's waving her off as they returned to their meals. Except for Kaidan. He got up unexpectedly and trailed after her.

"Hey, Shepard, wait up."

She stopped in her tracks, turning to look back at him, curious.

"Kaidan? What is it?"

Kaidan looked away while scratching the back of his head, obviously nervous.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hold you up, and I know you're busy, but maybe we could spent some time together soon, just, uh, us?" He backtracked.

"I apologize for being so forward. And I know you have a lot on your plate, but everyone needs a break, you know?"

It wasn't like Kaidan to be so flustered, but she had come to realize from their time together that these emotions seemed to be reserved for only her. She smiled up at him gently.

"That sounds nice. But you're right. I am busy, and so are you. If I find the time, I'll let you know."

Kaidan smiled shyly and nodded. She clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll see you later."

With that, she turned and continued on her way.

Shepard wasn't ignorant. It was apparent that Kaidan had feelings for her. No doubt he was strong, determined, intelligent, a valuable asset to The Resistance, plus he was easy on the eyes. But despite all of this, she was sure she just didn't feel the same way. She wasn't cruel. And she wouldn't lead him on. Perhaps her feelings would change in time. But she was also just as sure that agreeing to spend time with him wasn't giving the impression that she was interested. She hoped.

Pushing these thoughts aside for now, she headed to the control room. She had more pressing issues to deal with for now. The control panel flashed green and she entered. Anderson was facing the comm link, Udina's irritated mug flickering on the screen. She had found him to be extremely annoying, from the way he always scowled, talked down to everyone, his smugness, his impatience, and his unruly temper.

"And what do you have to show for all your supposed hard work? Do you expect us to sit idly by forever?!" Udina rasped out angrily. Some things never changed.

"What we _have_ is remaining secrecy, and the ability to keep adding to our resources, more than we've ever had before. It's that sort of impatience that cost us in the first place."

Anderson said calmly, thought his irritation was evident to her. He disliked the man as much as she did, and that made her like Anderson even more. Udina's eyes narrowed.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Keep gathering people. Train them, keep them safe, and swear them to secrecy as we've always done. Gather supplies for your ships and weapons to have them fully operational ASAP."

Udina's lips pursed in irritation, but he said nothing further in retaliation. He simply said.

"As you wish."

And with that, the comm link went dead. Anderson let out a small sigh and turned to Shepard. She nodded to him respectfully.

"Sir."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Shepard."

"I'm not. It only further proves what kind of man he is. Are you sure he can be counted on?"

"Yes. Udina's many things, but I believe he's trustworthy. For now."

Shepard nodded, suspicion lacing her thoughts. She may not like nor trust Udina, but she did trust him. He had never led her astray, and she wouldn't doubt his judgement now.

"You called for me, sir?" Anderson paused.

"Yes." He said carefully.

Anderson began to pace back and forth, a solemn look of contemplation written all over his face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. News I wouldn't be eager to tell the others, but news I believe I can trust with you."

Shepard's eyebrows furrowed as she waited with bated breath.

"Four hundred of our people have just turned up dead. Their attempts at collecting more intel above ground has yet again proved fruitless. Their failures have not been able to be traced back to us, luckily, but I understand how you could see how history is repeating itself?"

Shepard's hands clenched in anger, mourning and loss etched in her green eyes. She could, if her nightmare of the past last night was anything to go by. But she simply nodded.

"My report to Udina wasn't a lie. It's still the best we can do with what we have. But it isn't enough."

Anderson looked down at her, his eyes filled with worry and anger, and her eyes mirrored his.

"I'm sorry."

And she was, especially to see her trusted friend so obviously forlorn.

"We'll win. I have faith in you, and in us. We've survived too long to be ended now." Anderson smiled at her tiredly.

"I'd like to believe that. But unless something drastic happens to change the cards that have been stacked against us, progress will continue to be barely existent." He continued.

"I don't want you to lose hope, even through what we've just discussed. But I wanted to be open with you. There's few people I can truly confide in."

Shepard smiled up at him sadly. Despite his words, it _did_ put a damper on her resilience and her hope. If it had come to this and had affected him so, what hope was there? And it wasn't like him to be like this, without a mission, an objective, or a pep talk to be given.

"I appreciate it, sir. And I'll continue to do the best I can, as I've always done."

"I know you will." He gripped her shoulder briefly in comradery.

"Now go. It won't be long until the turians wake everyone up, and you need to be back before they realize you're gone."

Shepard gave a respectful salute.

"Understood."

Anderson nodded and turned back to his console.

She stared at his back for a moment, contemplating what had just happened before she exited.

* * *

Quickly, she strode through the winding corridors, her and Anderson's conversation beginning to fester in her mind – a familiar, sickly sweet feeling of sadness and anger brewing inside of her. Sadness to know that more of their people died, and anger at the ones responsible. Just when there seemed to be enough kindling to fuel her fire, more was added, until that fire continued to blaze out of control. Sighing a calming breath, she looked up and began to climb the ladder that led to the surface. Luckily, their resources were still good enough to allow them to cloak the entrance and exits of their underground facilities. And enough so that the turians had been oblivious to it, despite their technological advances. If nothing else, at least they had this one thing going for them.

Quietly, she snuck out through the hidden exit. Through the darkness she crept, unlatching the panel in the shelter where the other human residents resided undetected, from her careful knowledge of the guards schedules, and she climbed into her bed with no one being the wiser.

She had snuck into the beds below in the dead of night, finding comfort in being with like-minded individuals after her late night hours of work previously. Not having the wish of reliving her nightmare nor the luxury of going back to bed, she stared up at the ceiling, remaining unflinching as a turian guard rapped on the door heavily, signaling it was time to go to work.

Being nauseatingly obedient, the others got up and she followed. They quickly formed a line outside, and they counted them as they always did to ensure there were no deaths in the night, for example. Perhaps from a harsh beating the day before that was left untreated. This, like many other things, made her feel like they were like cattle, which never ceased to disgust and infuriate her. Common feelings, to be sure.

The turian soldiers pointed and ordered them towards their various tasks for the day in terms of what they were capable of, even barely from how hard they worked them. But as they trailed behind one another, Shepard's gaze snapped over to a little boy that was pulled away from the crowd.

"Please, I didn't do it!"

The boy said, trembling in fear as he gazed up at the intimidating turians before him.

"Don't lie to us. It'll just get you into more trouble. Stealing extra food doesn't help your fellow humans, and it certainly doesn't help you now."

A large turian with a golden face said, glowering down at the boy with a malice that should never be directed at a child.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just so –"

The boy's eyes teared up. She saw who she guessed was his mother rush over to him, clinging onto her child protectively.

"Please. It won't again. Punish me, just don't hurt him!"

The mother bravely said, though it was apparent she was just as afraid. The turian bared his sharp teeth menacingly.

"Gladly."

In one swift motion, he pulled out his pistol and shot her cleanly through the head. With a lasting look of horror forever etched on her face, a trickle of blood trailing down her forehead, she crumpled to the ground. The boy's eyes widened as he collapsed with her, shaking her lifeless body.

"Mommy…? _Mommy_!"

The soldier put a hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly as the boy quaked.

"It's ok. It'll all be over soon."

With an ease that was sickening, he snapped the boy's neck and he fell to join his mother.

The turian wiped his hands on his armor in disgust, scoffing as he turned to leave with the others, except one.

"Put the bodies with the others. I'm sick of looking at them."

By now, Shepard had strayed from the crowd and was standing before them, eyes burning with rage, fists clenched. She had seen so many die by their hands, yet this was the first time she had seen it be a child. Usually, just like her, they left them alive, for human children's lives were too precious to be wasted in their eyes. Not for any moral reasons, but for the reason that they needed young bodies to do their labor. But as every day passed in this life, she kept learning that there was nothing they wouldn't do, that they continuously stooped even lower.

She wanted to kill them. And she would, one day. She would remember their faces as she had done with countless others. But she couldn't, not now. She couldn't cause trouble. Anderson was counting on her. The Resistance was counting on everyone. She couldn't repeat past and recent events. Nevertheless, she instinctually took a step forward. The turian responsible for the mother and boy's deaths turned to look at her sharply.

"What are you looking at? Get back in line!"

Her body quivered in unbridled fury, and she went to take another step before a strong hand took her shoulder. Her gaze snapped to the man holding her back, and she found it was Kaidan. The soldiers approached them and Kaidan smiled up at them apologetically.

"Sorry about my friend. It won't happen again."

They glared down at them before the perpetrator said.

"See that it doesn't. You've obviously seen what will happen if it does."

Shepard kept her clenched fists hidden and nodded, struggling to hold herself back. Kaidan pulled her back until they merged into the line once more. He trailed behind her as he hissed out.

"Are you out of your _mind_ , Shepard?"

She remained quiet for a moment, before whispering back.

"Maybe. But can you blame me?" He paused.

"No. And yes. We can't risk detection, even for something like… We can't afford to lose you, I can't afford to –"

Kaidan became quiet again, a sort of affectionate confession almost slipping through. She said nothing. In her heart, she knew he was right. They would repay all their lives, including that mother and little boys when they took back Earth. But the boy whose life was stolen so prematurely along with his mother ate away at her, reminding her painfully of what she had so similarly lost. With each passing day, it became harder to resist the temptation to intervene. On top of what was just revealed to her today. She was smart – intelligent, but in these moments, it didn't appear as if that were true. And although such feelings kept her going, she still hated them. Hated feeling like she was out of control in her actions, her emotions and what she could accomplish, or lack thereof. And then the day began.

Hours of hard labor dragged on that pushed others to the breaking point. Luckily for her, her physical training that caused her to be fit and able to work longer hours aided her. But others weren't as lucky. Especially the middle-aged and the old, whose miserable years told their stories on their faces and in their bones. And she watched on helplessly as some collapsed from exhaustion and untreated illnesses. And they would beat them, force them to keep going, or drag some away that were no longer deemed useful, to a fate that was both tragic and in this life, perhaps a mercy. Mercy to someone who could no longer go on, to a never ending sleep that would perhaps be kinder to them in death that they were not treated to in life. And Shepard watched. And she waited. And burned alive inside.

Her fury and mental exhaustion were beginning to take its toll, and it was only lunch time. Despite the further injustices she had witnessed today, Kaidan had remained close, but not close enough to even hint at their affiliation with each other. In the end, she appreciated his distant company and his watchful eye. Even if she didn't ask for it, and hadn't had expected to see him again so soon. It would've been perceived as paranoia for him to watch her so closely in a normal circumstance, but not in this one, and not today. Not when today, it seemed like they had fallen so far.

She exhaled a steady breath and trudged along in line like sheep, clenching her tray of meager beans and bread. Her ears honed in as the man behind her began to yell in frustration, a lifetime of disappointments and hardships boiling over to something so seemingly trivial.

"Fucks sake, hurry up!"

He yelled, letting out his anger irrationally as he pushed Shepard hard in the back. Mental exhaustion and brewing thoughts catching her off guard, she gasped as her freshly filled tray launched forward to the woman in front of her, the momentum of Shepard's body causing the woman and a few others to fall in a brown, soppy pile to the floor. At the last moment she caught herself on the railing, then hoisted herself up as the beans soaked the bottom of her boots. She shot a glare to the man who caused this mess, but his eyes were directed to the heavy footsteps in front of her.

"And what's this?"

She closed her eyes, chanting a string of profanities in her mind, turning to face the turian inquiring. This day was never going to end. But that wasn't going to stop her from, perhaps a bit irrationally, cutting back at him purely for her own satisfaction. She had had enough, and this was the tipping point.

"Just what it looks like. An accident, sir."

She said bitterly, a sarcastic infliction in her voice.

The blue-faced officer glared at her, the type of stare that always seemed to make a turian that much taller and threatening, but not to her, and not today.

"What it _looks like_ is that you've caused a mess, and put us behind schedule."

Oh yes, turians loved order. They could fuck their lists, literally for all she cared.

"It was an accident."

She didn't know why she was letting herself take all the blame, why she was defending the cowering man behind her. It was his fault after all. Perhaps it was her natural instinct to protect the weak. She was sure the man was just tired of the life they were forced to live and acted accordingly, even if such an action was a foolish thing to do. Or perhaps she was sick and tired of these poor, weak people being murdered and punished for things so trivial. She didn't know him, and she never would, but if today had taught her anything, is that she refused to sit by idly any longer. Consequences be damned. Thinking this, that just made her even angrier.

"What are you going to do? Beat me in front of all these people to set an example? Or worse? You've done enough. So be a good boy and just get it over with. I'm ready."

He clenched his fists, clearly fighting himself and his anger. This in itself was actually a surprise, considering most of the soldiers and officers here, new or old wouldn't even flinch to smack her across the face for her insolence.

"You're in no place to tell me how to do my job."

"Your _job_? Now that's rich. What exactly _is_ your job description? Let me guess, like every other turian inhabiting this planet - subjugate a sentient race for no good, moral reason except for selfish gain. Rape, murder, plunder, extort to your hearts content and throw in a few good beatings along with it to set an example and further fulfill your own sick brand of sadism!"

At such a harsh, but very real truth of what they've done, blue-face flinched, and for a moment, she could have sworn a look of regret, sadness, and pity flashed across his features. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone and replaced with that no-nonsense type anger that so represented a turian.

Quickly, he strode to her and grasped her wrist firmly, blue, burning eyes bearing down on her.

"I said, that's enough!"

Her own anger started to boil over as quickly as it had started, and now in her outrage, the foolish man behind her didn't seem so foolish anymore. Instilled in her instincts were to defend herself in every way. At that, she pushed hard against his chest with her free hand, knee ready to hit him hard in the groin, green eyes flashing with a rage that would make even a battle-hardened Commander flinch. She cried out.

"Get off of me!"

She went to slam her knee up, but he quickly deflected it, grabbing her other wrist and pinning his legs against hers, so his body was pressed into hers defensively – her slim, quaking body flush against the railing.

"You don't know a damn thing about me! I asked you a simple question, and you gave me lip! You could have just given me a straight answer and left it at that. This was no one's fault but your own!" He spat out.

" _My_ fault?! No answer would be good enough for you and your race! I _do_ know you, and I _do_ know your kind! I have all my life! It's like I said before... You'd use any excuse to fulfill your sadistic desires! _All_ of you!"

Hurt and insulted anger distorted his features, their hot, angry breaths mingling, and he began to open his mouth to speak again, before a booming, raspy voice echoed throughout the hall.

" _Enough_."

They both turned to look at the source of the interruption to find a black platted, white-faced turian walking towards the two of them. The entire room remained in complete silence. In this escalation, the other officers had waited to test how the rookie would handle the situation, and the humans had waited in fear and anticipation. Now, all of its inhabitants were the same and filled with one thing: awe.

Blue-face's grip loosened, and he took a large step back, silently daring her to make another move in the presence of a man that everyone knew of – a man who was known of high stature, a skilled marksmen, hand-to-hand specialist, along with other deadly titles. A man who had killed hundreds in various battles, and would undoubtedly continue to kill hundreds more.

"Nihlus, sir. I didn't know we were expecting you."

It was probably the truth, but it made him look even more foolish.

Nihlus looked upon them both with a cold, calculating gaze.

"Is your lack of expectance preventing you from doing your job, Vakarian? Or is my presence truly necessary in order to subdue one human female?"

"Vakarian's" face became stoic with hints of subdued embarrassment.

"No, sir."

"It sure looks like it."

If it was one thing Nihlus hated, it was incompetence that led to wasted time. Without turning, he called out.

"Arruius, Caetus, take care of this mess."

Arruius and Caetus strode over, and as quickly as they had come, one of them smacked her hard against the face as the other kicked her swiftly in the stomach. Shepard hissed in pain, collapsing to the floor, now soaked in the sop as she glared up at the three perpetrators. The one named Caetus spun around and addressed the room.

"If anyone else starts a scene like this ever again, I'll make sure that person goes without rations for four days with a week in the containment unit! Now get moving!"

At that, the other humans scurried to their usual positions, as Shepard was dragged off to a containment unit of her own, Kaidan looking on in shock, anger and worry.

Arruius and Caetus pulled him over to the side, grinning at him in unison.

"Well, that could've gone better."

Arruius said, eyeing Garrus up and down, as he leaned against the wall and observed the room, a restrained look on his face.

"Way to fuck up your first day on the job. Nihlus clearly wasn't pleased."

Garrus's blue eyes narrowed, and he gave a small nod. It wasn't like him to be so stoic, but her words were beginning to haunt him. And if he was honest with himself, these two men were not his favorite sort of people. Caetus sighed.

"C'mon Garrus, lighten up. It could've been worse. You weren't terribly reprimanded and that bitch got what was coming to her. A day in there should teach her not to talk back to a superior."

"Maybe something else would too. A good hard pounding should do the trick."

They both laughed, but Garrus said nothing, holding his tongue.

"And it would do you some good too. When was the last time you got laid, Garrus?"

Garrus's eyes flickered in deep thought, thinking it over.

"Its... definitely been awhile."

Arruius and Caetus smirked at each other knowingly.

"Well, if you need to relieve some tension, which you clearly have because of that large stick up your ass, why don't you take your fill from the red-headed cunt?"

Garrus's eyes couldn't help but widen at that, and he tried to hold back his traitorous fury at such a filthy statement. Taking someone by force didn't sound like fun at all. But he simply looked at them incredulously, unable to help himself.

"What?"

"C'mon, don't pretend like you're better than everyone else here." Caetus's eyes flashed in disappointment and anger.

"It's not like they don't deserve it. Wait." Caetus looked at him in shock, then amusement.

"Don't tell me you've never fucked a human before?"

The notion embarrassed and disgusted him. Of course if he had, it would be rape. It wasn't like interspecies rape was uncommon here, like the red-head had so boldly stated. But deep down, he felt like he _was_ better than them to refuse to stoop so low, no matter the circumstance. That's why he got so upset, that she had grouped him together with the rest, suggesting they were just a mindless collective. He wasn't like that. He refused to ever be like that. But he simply said.

"No. I haven't."

Regardless of their previous words, they were surprised. It had become so disgustingly common.

"What? Oh man, you're missing out. Granted, they're a little squishy for my liking, but their pussies make up for it and their _screams_. Makes you want to go on forever."

Garrus resisted the urge to clench his fists and punch them in their smug faces, so he simply said nothing and kept observing the crowd.

"Trust me, Garrus, you should try it one day. You might be pleasantly surprised."

Caetus slapped him on the back, and with that, they walked away. Garrus let out an exhale that he'd been unknowingly holding in, his eyes glaring bullets to no one in particular. This day never seemed to end. He just wanted to pretend like it never happened, and burn away the look and words that that human woman had left embedded in his mind.

* * *

Shepard sat on the hard floor, the cell being too hot for comfort, sweat rolling down her temple, the smell of it and beans flooding her nostrils. She was in deep shit. What would Anderson say to such an outrageous burst? And poor Kaidan. He must so worried right now. She couldn't afford to give any hints to a brewing uprising that had been kept secret for so many years. They'd come too far to fail again. Shepard buried her head in her hands, regret, self-hatred, sadness and anger overwhelming her.

But it was that look on that turian's face, Vakarian, Nihlus had called him. That confusing blend of sadness and pity. She had never been looked at like that by a turian. It made her feel conflicted. On one hand, she welcomed such a kind expression, but on the other, she didn't need this stranger's pity. Especially coming from a turian. She didn't want to feel like he was different. How could he be?

No. He was the same, she knew he was. His expressions meant nothing, and when they won, he would just be another mindless pawn strewn amongst the thousands of turian corpses, their blue blood watering the land anew, to begin once more. Despite everything, she promised herself this.

Trying to use her hope and fury productively, she got up and began to work out. She wouldn't fall into weakness, mentally or physically. Everything would be fine. It had to be.

She began a set of pushups, disregarding her labored breathing and aching muscles from her brief beating before and the suffocating air of this cell. She did more sets of pushups, sit ups, burpees, and then pull ups from a low hanging bar. After a while, she jumped down, crouching on the floor with strained breathing.

Suddenly, she heard the heavy, reinforced door swing open and she quickly snapped her eyes to the two turians before her. She glared at the pair. It was the same bastards that had knocked her down in the commissary. She wanted to spit snidely at the time, but remembering her previous thoughts, decided to hold her tongue.

The pair smirked smugly down at her, noting her labored breathing and sweaty body.

"Uncomfortable? Good."

The one on the left stated. She clenched her fists, slowly standing up, trying to hold herself back.

"Am I free to go, officers?"

"Not quite. We've got more in store for you tonight."

The hungry, lecherous look in their eyes as they stepped forward suggested only one thing. It wouldn't be the first time she was a raped by a turian and apparently, wouldn't be the last. Keeping a brave face on, she snidely said.

"Not even a glass of wine first? I'm insulted. That's no way to treat a lady." They sneered at her.

"Don't flatter yourself. You humans don't deserve that sort of treatment." The one on the right said.

"But luckily for you, we won't be the ones taking you tonight. Although I definitely wouldn't mind tapping that ass at least once." They chuckled. Shepard pursed her lips angrily.

"Then what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You _are_ free to go, but only from here. No, we still have plans for you. But first, we'll need you cleaned up. Can't have you filthy for your big night."

She was a bit confused, but still highly cautious, and rightfully so.

"And what would that entail?" The turian on the left grinned.

"You're going to fuck a turian, and not just any turian. A virgin. Well, a virgin when it comes to fucking humans. But don't worry, you'll have all your life, or at least until he grows tired of you, to figure out how best to please him." Her eyes widened.

She knew what this meant. A courtesan – a fancy name for a sex slave. She had known those who had been forced into such a thing, and they were raped repeatedly until they either died from anaphylactic shock, suicide, or they were disposed of when the turian grew bored.

No... Fuck no. It was bad and traumatizing enough to be raped by a turian on occasion, but personally belonging to one for the rest of her life? Being used and abused until her miserable life was ended? What about all her plans? All her dreams? All her training with Hackett and Anderson and the rest of her friends to take back Earth? She couldn't allow this. She wouldn't. Her body shook in fury.

"How?! Under whose authority?!"

The turian on the right glared at her.

"None of your fuckin' business. Now come on."

She instinctively flinched as the turian reached for her wrist, quickly decking him across the jaw. She would've breathed fire if she could, but the other turian merely growled, smacking her across her still sore cheek as they gained up on her, kicking her legs out from under her. They began to beat her without mercy, Shepard throwing in a few good punches and kicks, but it wasn't long until she was handcuffed. As they hoisted her up and dragged her out, she screamed for justice, for vengeance, as she watched the pitiful and frightened looks of her fellow humans in their own cells look at her as she was dragged away to her fate – away from her friends, away from her dreams, and to her untimely demise.

* * *

I hope you're all enjoying this so far, and that the characters aren't too OOC, preferably not at all. I haven't written anything serious in a very long time, so I'm a little apprehensive. Thanks for reading! More on the way soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Regardless how Garrus thought this day would never end, it finally did. Walking up to his apartment door, he punched in the code on his omni-tool and entered. Letting out a big sigh, his body hunched over as he lumbered over to his couch and fell into it.

He thanked the Spirits that he at least had a flat to himself, away from prying eyes. That was one of the perks of belonging to the prestigious Vakarian name. His father was a highly respected officer on the Citadel, and he had pulled a few strings to allow him this luxury, regardless of him being a newbie. Honestly, he was surprised at his father. He would've thought his father would've wanted him to suck it up and go through what everyone else usually had to go through. But apparently he thought he could still become tough and a better man in the line of duty even with this accommodation, whatever that truly meant. And right in this moment, he definitely wasn't complaining.

Groaning softly from a hard day's work, he closed his eyes and silently mulled over today's events.

He had tried so hard for the rest of the day to forget what that human woman had said, but hard as he might have tried, he still couldn't burn it from his memory. Her words were so cruel, so angry, but in his heart, he still knew she was right. He liked to believe he wasn't responsible for all of this and wasn't like that, but could he really blame her for thinking that he was? He knew she had never known any different. A familiar wave of pity and guilt washed over him once more, and a part of him hated himself for it. He was supposed to be a good turian, in and out of uniform. His father expected it, as did everyone else. But he could never shake this feeling that all they had done, was so, so wrong. He felt sorry for her. For all of them. And he just wanted this to be over.

He shook his head and sat up quickly, putting his head in his hands. No. He had to stop thinking like this. True, no one could stop him from thinking these thoughts, but they were just eating him alive. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about all this. Right? At the very least, he just hoped he never had to see that red-headed woman ever again, to remind him of his inner turmoil, his guilt.

At that, he twitched in surprise as he heard the alarm go off, indicating there was someone at the door. He cursed, getting up groggily to answer it.

"What now..." He quietly said to himself in irritation. Without looking to see who was outside, he punched in his code once more and opened the door. And it was the last person he'd ever expect to see at his doorstep.

It was that woman again, from the commissary, accompanied by two other officers who had a tight hold on each of her arms.

"Good evening, Officer Vakarian. We have your new courtesan here, as requested." His eyes widened in shock. His new, what? They said it so matter-of-factly, and it was. It wasn't uncommon. But, it was? _She_ was?

"I – what? But, I – I didn't..."

They looked at each other, puzzled, but now his full attention was on her. She looked, different. Much different. She was dressed in a skimpy, burgundy dress, the tight material hugging her curves, as well as revealing a big portion of her cleavage. Her red hair was pushed back in a messy, but somehow pleasant hair-do, and her face was painted, but not as he was accustomed. Her lips were rouged, her lashes long and black, and her cheek was bright red. It was red from the slap she received. And now that he looked closer, there were red patches marring her legs and arms. He glared at them, willing them to go away, wondering who had done this to her. Who had done _all_ of this?

His eyes flickered to her face once more, and although she was obviously angry, she held a certain air of defeat as well, and a shock that matched his.

"We were told the opposite. There's no reason to be coy." The officer smirked.

"We have to be going now. Take good care of her." They both chuckled, pushing her into him as they walked off, his apartment door automatically closing shut. And then there was silence. They simply stood there, his arms automatically clenched around her waist, her body flush against his. As quickly as they were together, they were apart, as he took a large step back and looked at her incredulously.

"What the hell is going on?"

She looked up at him in disgust as she recounted the events in her head.

* * *

They pulled her down the hall away from the other poor souls and as quickly as they were gone, they pushed her into a nearby shuttle. Her hands shook furiously behind her back, and she tried her best to undo her handcuffs, but to no avail. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Hadn't she been through enough?

On top of all of this, she had no idea who she was being shipped off to. Not that it really mattered. Courtesan or not, she knew who ever owned her now would never show her any kindness. And she would count herself "lucky" for every day she remained alive.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a shop, one she knew was specifically for newly-made courtesans, which included degrading attire to fit your everyday turian sick-fuck needs. They settled down at a nearby landing pad, and they quickly got out of the car, opening up the back seat.

"Move." She glared up at them, knowing that if she ran, it would do her no good. She got out and stood before them, following them as they entered the store.

The store smelt musky, a fragrance she was sure smelled pleasing to turians, but not to her. If anything, it smelt like a doll house supporting slavery.

"Hello, officers. What can I help you with this evening?" A smiling, female turian addressed them. Her cheerfulness made her sick, just like the smell of this shop.

"This girl just became a courtesan today for our friend. We're looking for an outfit that'll make her the perfect new toy tonight." The turian woman smiled enthusiastically.

"Excellent! I have just the thing for you gentlemen." She gestured pleasantly forward, and they followed her, Shepard almost boiling over with humiliation and anger. She looked around, surveying her surroundings quickly, and her stomach turned sickeningly. In the shop, she found other turian shoppers, with their human "pets" forced to trail behind them. Turian males with human females, turian females with human males, turian males with human males, turian females with human females. Well, that was nice. At least there was no discrimination in terms of sexual orientation. Turians could be morally sound enough to allow anybody to be with who they wanted to, but _not_ morally sound enough to realize rape and slavery was wrong? Courtesan used to mean a woman who had sex with rich or powerful men in exchange for money, but still maintained a good level of freedom and independence. Now? It was just a fancy word for owning someone against their will, allowing no freedom, no money, and if the turian happens to be powerful or important? Well, at least its definition stayed true to the latter. She felt like she would puke.

"I would highly recommend dresses from this area. With many different shades and styles, you can't go wrong." She smiled politely and they began to browse through them. Eventually, one caught their eye.

"This one." She glanced over and spotted the burgundy dress. It was tiny and skimpy, but surprisingly, not the worst one they had in the store.

"Oh, excellent choice! And it matches her hair so well." The shopkeeper smiled at her fondly, which she returned with a silent glare. One of the officers turned to the other.

"Don't want to give him too much at once. His poor heart couldn't take it. I'm sure he'll get used to her and seek out better outfits. More revealing. Spirits know she could have that self-esteem pegged down a few notches. Bitch deserves it." They snickered and glanced back at her. She clenched her fists.

Either the shopkeeper was ignoring them or she just didn't care, as she said.

"I'd also recommend a pair of matching heels, as well?" He smiled back at her.

"Sure, we'll take all of it."

She smiled happily and nodded, Shepard having no choice but to follow as they checked out. Once they had finished giving the necessary credits, they turned to look at her, their friendliness that was directed at a fellow turian now gone again as they spoke to her.

"Come." One of them said, thrusting the dress and shoes to her, which she took.

She followed reluctantly, fighting the urge to gouge out their eyes with her heels. They got back in the shuttle and continued on their way.

Next, they went to a salon of sorts, specifically for, yet again, dolling up courtesans. They made her shower, then did her hair and applied makeup for the first time in her life, which she honestly was surprised they knew what they were doing. And maybe she would've enjoyed herself, if it wasn't for the circumstances. All she could think about was various, horrific ways she would kill these people if she could.

Receiving the dress and heels again, one of the officers said.

"Now we didn't spend all these credits for nothing. Get changed and let's go." It was unlike her to be so silent, but she simply accepted the items once more and entered the changing room.

As she undressed and peered at her own reflection, she immediately hated what she saw. Red patches covered her body that she knew would eventually turn into a bluish-purple from experience. It wasn't the worst she had ever received, but they still disgusted her nonetheless. She should've just shut her mouth back in the commissary, and maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. Tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to cry. At the end of the day, as long as the underground resistance held without her and they succeeded, that's all she truly cared about. Sniffling curtly, she quickly changed into her new outfit, giving one last look. Disgusted indeed.

Wasting no more time, for she knew they would become impatient, she exited without her old attire, leaving them and her old life behind.

"Very nice." One of the officers said, and she could clearly see they were fighting the urge to take her for themselves tonight. She glared up at them, but they ignored her and one of them cocked his head for her to follow. When they entered the car, the other said.

"Now I don't want you being your usual cunt self to our friend. Not after all the time and credits we put into you. So be a good girl and please him for however long he finds a use for you. If you fuck up, or if you try to run, we'll know, and we won't hesitate to fuck you ourselves and kill your sorry ass. Is that clear?" Bitterly, she said.

"Crystal."

"Good."

Now at their final stop, they turned back at her.

"Now go. We've alerted two other officers of your arrival. They'll be escorting you, making sure you don't do something stupid." She said nothing and began to exit the car.

"Oh, and girl?" She turned back to them glaringly, watching as their mandibles flared in a toothy grin.

"Give him our best regards."

Slamming the door shut, they began to fly off, as two other officers came up behind her and took each of her arms.

"Let's go."

* * *

Shepard glared at the ground, fighting herself not to sucker punch this Vakarian in the face, even though he clearly not only didn't know this would happen, but that it would be her, just as she didn't.

"Take a wild guess. I'm your new courtesan. You can thank your friends for that."

He looked at her, still shocked.

"My, friends? What do you mean – oh. Spirits..." A look of realization flashed across his face, which was soon replaced by anger.

"Look, I didn't – I'm so sor-" he stumbled, sighing incredulously as he struggled to find the right words. She peered up at him, trying to figure him out, and why he was acting like this. It was common, after all. What did he have to gain for being so flustered? It wasn't like _his_ life had been ripped away. Her anger was fueled by not only the circumstances, but her confusion. But she said nothing.

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

He looked down at her, pity flickering across his features once more. And once more, she fought herself not to slap that look off his face. There was no turning back now, and although this wasn't a life, she still didn't want hers to be cut shorter by going back on what they had so elegantly warned her of.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now. And I'll be here as long as you need me to be." She bowed her head again, screaming internally at being forced to submit.

His eyes widened, surprised by her words. She was nothing like the woman he encountered before.

"I...see."

Flustered and angry still, he sighed heavily and went over to the kitchen, grabbing a small glass and pouring himself some turian brandy. He downed it in one swallow, hands shaking in fury. Damn them! He didn't think they'd go this far, let alone pick her of all people. I guess now he had given them too much credit. What was he to do? He knew they'd ask about what it was like to sleep with a human, and he wouldn't know what to say, because if he had his way, he _wouldn't_ sleep with her. There was just nothing sexually appealing about human women to him. He was perfectly content with his own species, and he didn't know why that was so hard to understand. Sure, he understood other species sleeping with asari. Asari were made for that. But humans and turians? They just, weren't. I mean, it must work because it happens, but, shouldn't there be complications? How did they even...oh, Spirits!

He poured himself another glass and downed a second shot. Shepard look at him, surprisingly curious. She would've thought by now he would've been all over her. But he wasn't. He just looked like he wanted to drink himself into a stupor and forget this was happening, and she couldn't really blame him. She had never tasted alcohol, but if it did what turians said it did, she could really go for one herself.

No. Fuck that. You don't need to sympathize with this bastard. He's still just like the others, remember? Stop misinterpreting signs.

Regardless, he wasn't approaching her. It sickened her to think she'd have to make the first move. It was no secret that she knew what to do. Being raped on multiple occasions, shown what to do and forced to do it would do that to a girl. But if she were to survive, she had to sleep with him, and she had to do it right, at least by those fuckers standards.

She knew it wasn't healthy, but she couldn't help it. Was this all she could expect? Fucking him as best she could so he would hopefully keep reporting it back to his friends, walking on egg shells, and being actually raped once he discovered he liked it like all the rest? Or was there a way out of this?

And then it hit her like a sack of bricks. Maybe there was! If she could manage to seduce him, even if it really did seem like he curiously didn't want to sleep with a human, maybe, just maybe, she could cleverly pry key information from him that would be incredibly valuable for The Resistance. Gain his trust. Maybe even sneak back and relay enough information to Anderson. Or at the very least, hack his terminal, take the necessary procedures to keep it truly private for her benefit, relay info back to headquarters and cover it up like nothing ever happened. And if it was enough, if she could help, she could escape in the ensuing chaos and take back her life. Take it all back, for everyone. She repressed a giddy smile, finally retrieving purpose in her life again. She knew what she needed to do.

It no longer seemed so sickening if this was the end result. But how would she do it? Not only was he seemingly disinterested, but she had no seducing skills whatsoever. If she would've known they'd come in handy one day, she would've learned from someone, anyone. Shepard didn't do seduction. Shepard was all about training, fighting in hand-to-hand combat, shooting guns, and planning on kicking some serious turian ass. Not...this. _Especially_ not this. Lying down and taking it was one thing, instigating it was another.

But she had to do this. She had a clear motive.

Mustering up her courage and pushing her disgust deep down, she slowly began to approach him. He was still hunched over the kitchen counter, downing yet another drink. Tentatively, she reached up and put a hand on his large shoulder. He flinched, looking down at her in surprise and fear. Fear of what, she wondered.

"Hey. It's alright. You don't have to drink the night away while I'm here."

Excellent. She thought she was off to a good start. She tried to look at him seductively and suggestively, cocking her hip slightly to further emphasize the slim curve of her waist. Granted, his eyes did flicker there briefly, but his expression still remained disinterested, looking down at her in pity, and now, hints of skepticism.

She wanted to sigh angrily. Ok. Maybe he was a bit different. But that didn't mean he was a good person. Of all the turians she had to get stuck with, it couldn't have been one that was a dumb xenophilliac? This wasn't working. But damned if she was going to give up. She was going to try to really talk to him, and hoped he wouldn't become offended.

"Look, I get your nervous. Judging by your attitude and what I've been told, you've never slept with a human before. I was wrong. You _are_ different. But this is where I am now, and I've accepted it. I know how to please turians. So why won't you let me just try? You might be pleasantly surprised, and finally understand what all the fuss is about." She said, wearing her most convincing face of seductiveness and sympathy, trying not to crack as she slid her hands down to his waist.

Unfortunately, his skepticism became more apparent, and as steadily as he could, he took her wrists gently and removed them from his waist.

"You're lying. Nobody just switches so quickly from how you were earlier today to how you are now. You're hiding something."

Damnit. He was too smart and perceptive for his own good. More correctly, hers. However, she continued.

"I'm hiding nothing. Am I wrong? Do you really think there's an alternative except to do what your friends told me to do? I'm bound to you now, whether you want it or not, or think that I want it or not."

He looked down at her, studying her with a conflicted look on his face. Eventually he turned away to face his brandy again.

"They're _not_ my friends." He said bitterly.

"And... You're not wrong. I can't...get rid of you. Not for the reasons they want. They would suspect something was amiss. And if they've given you to me, and if what you're suggesting is correct and they've threatened you, then things have become more precarious now."

Now she was genuinely shocked. He seemed so...concerned. So thoughtful of her well-being. And more importantly, that he would risk revealing himself in this way, even to someone like her, regardless of her position. But she simply nodded, now feeling truly confused.

They obviously weren't going to sleep together tonight, that much was clear. But she wasn't going to give up yet, nor would she reveal her true intentions. If she were going to survive, and if he were to survive with her, at least long enough to fulfill her carefully laid plans, he needed to survive tomorrow. And in order to do that, he needed to sound convincing to his comrades. He needed to convince them he had fucked her.

"Yes… So as you can imagine, you can't walk in tomorrow without at least some knowledge of what it's like to have sex with a human. And if you won't experience that for yourself tonight, you should at least allow me to tell you what it's like, from my perspective at least, or what humans are like sexually." She was bewildered that she was helping him like this, and she knew why, but it still felt strange, helping the enemy is general. But she would push it aside for now.

He looked her up and down, and she could've swore he was embarrassed, but he simply nodded.

"Good."

She looked over to the couch, knowing this would take a while, and this being the first time she had worn heels, she felt clumsy, and her feet were hurting like a bitch. He followed her gaze and gestured to it.

"Then please, sit."

Strange indeed. His polite attitude continued to catch her off guard. Real or not, she had begun to appreciate it. It wasn't like she liked being pushed around verbally and physically. She nodded and advanced towards the couch and he followed her, and they sat on opposite ends. She spread her legs comfortably, perhaps a bit un-lady like, but she had never really known manners. She turned to him, but he was already staring down at her with a piercing gaze, patiently waiting for her to begin. It was awkward, and she never would have thought she'd use the word while in the presence of a turian. Painful, aggravating, rage-inducing, but never awkward. The word was unpleasant still, but it seemed so innocent compared to all of that. She cleared her throat quietly, focusing on the task at hand.

"I guess I should start with human anatomy, but of the sexual kind. I gather you know the basics, but not in these regards." She pointed to her chest.

"These are breasts, obviously not found in the turian anatomy. They have other purposes than just sexual, but you don't need to know that right now. They aren't highly looked upon by turians for obvious reasons as well, but for some, the exoticness of it can still be a turn-on. It's up to you whether you want to say you liked to the explore them or not."

She paused, making sure he was still catching on. He nodded for her to continue, but his face was screwed up a little as he tried hard to concentrate. She continued.

"By turians who do like them, they can be licked and groped, and in general, this is usually arousing for human women, some more than others. A key spot is the middle, right here." She pointed to the middle of her breast, but without touching it.

"That's called the nipple, and it gets hard when a person is aroused or cold."

She bit her lip, knowing they might want him to describe it. She knew they wouldn't just ask him if he had done it, they'd ask in detail, one, because they were perverted fucks and two, they'd want to know she had truly lived up to her side of the bargain and given him the time of his life. But damned if she wanted to show him. Sure, she was going to show him and do a whole lot more a minute ago, and her plans hadn't changed, but if she truly had a choice in the matter, she wouldn't. This felt civil, even if she still felt apprehensive about him, and rightfully so. She would do it, eventually, but tonight? It was the last thing she wanted to do. She felt she could still safely explain without showing him yet.

"It's, uh, pink. Just so you know."

He raised what could be called an eyebrow, eyeing her pale skin as he clearly contemplated why there was such a contrast. Regardless she focused, and continued.

"Now to the main event, the vagina, or the pussy as some would so elegantly put it. It's similar to what you're used to, but still vastly different. Obviously, we humans have no hard plating, and as I'm sure you're well aware, a turians vagina is rigid, but still accommodating to a turian males penis. But humans? We're more flexible than that, inside and out. Our vaginas stretch and are designed to fit snugly around a penis, to a realistic extent. Squeezing it can feel very pleasurable to a woman and to the male, regardless of the species. It self-lubricates when aroused, or in some circumstances, to make entrance easier." She tried not to relive the instances when she had been raped and was clearly not aroused, but her pussy had still held on tight and lubricated to an extent by itself. Her face must have showed her discomfort and pain at such an unpleasant memory, for he looked at her in sympathy. She ignored him, and moved on.

"The outside of the vagina has fleshy lips, concealing the true vagina, sort of like how you have your own protection. The inside of the vagina is pink as well, but we have something else your species doesn't have. A clitoris, clit for short. There's the clit, then there's the exposed part, the hood of the clit, located right above the lips. This is very sensitive when it is licked or rubbed, and can usually help a woman get off. Are you getting all of this?"

His grogginess and the fact that he was buzzed from the alcohol was really starting to show. But he looked like he was still attentive as ever. This was important, after all, even if it felt like she was teaching some sort of fucked up sex-ed class. And now that she thought about it, she was exhausted herself. She was silent for a moment, thinking over if she had left anything out. Not really, she figured.

"Just, you don't need to really remember all the names, just remember what I told you what we look like and feel like and you should be fine. As for the rest of me? Soft and squishy, just stick with that." She sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes briefly.

"Just say I'm a beast in the streets, but a minx in the sheets, that oughta shut them up." She still didn't want to let her guard down out of habit, but she just so tired, and this couch was easing her in all the right places, especially on her tired bones and muscles, and her steadily forming bruises.

He chuckled awkwardly, obviously finding her crude joke to be amusing, but somehow misplaced.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. For that, uh, interesting lesson. I'll keep it in mind and tell it all to them tomorrow. Try to be as crude as possible."

He leaned back as well, both of their eyes closed as they shared in the silence together. They almost fell asleep together on the couch, before he muttered, glancing over at her with tired eyes.

"I'll be uh, going upstairs now. To my room, unless you...um, want to take it." She fought the urge to scoff.

"No. I'm fine here." She said quietly. She knew she had to stay here, but it gave her ease to be as close to an exit as possible, not trapped in a room where a turian usually slept.

"Do you want, uh...a change of clothes? I don't have any human clothes, and mine will be big, but -"

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"Alright." He slowly got up and turned to her.

"By the way. I never got your name."

Her name. _No_ turian had ever asked for her name before. She blinked up at him, then slowly said.

"It's Shepard." He smiled down at her kindly.

"It's nice to officially meet you. You can call me Garrus." She nodded. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, eyes flickering to the floor then back at her, he said.

"Well...goodnight, then. Shepard."

And with that, he left and lumbered upstairs, his door softly sliding shut. Shepard slowly laid down on the couch, peering out the window at the blurred lights and the fast-moving shuttles, eyes slowly beginning to droop. Garrus Vakarian, huh? He was interesting, she'd give him that, seemingly so unlike the others. She had fought herself to jump to conclusions that he truly was different than the rest, and she wouldn't fully believe just yet that he was. But one could dream. One could hope. It might make her life and her mission that much easier. Unable to ponder no longer, her eyes eventually closed as she fell into a deep, dreamless slumber, not even bothering to take off her shoes.


End file.
